Support is requested to enable me to complete an ongoing analysis of data in the household registers of Lungtu, a multi-village Chinese district on Taiwan, and to link those records to data on landownership contained in Lungtu's land registers. This project is part of a longer-term comparison of Chinese localities, the overall focus of which is on the relationship between certain ecological and economic factors (e.g., forms of irrigation, cropping patterns, associated patterns of labor use, relative family wealth), variations in the frequency of marital and family forms, and on the impact of these differences on a number of demographic variables. This study will provide a description of social and demographic behavior in one Chinese district as it evolved over a period of fifty years (1906-46). Further it will investigate the way forms of family and marriage respond to technoeconomic and technoenvironmental conditions, and how the nature of family and marriage influence population growth by affecting fertility, adoption, mortality, duration of marriage, age at marriage, likelihood of divorce and remarriage, premarital conception, and the like. Preliminary analysis of Lungtu's registers already indicates that this district was different from others for which we have comparable data. The relative mix of marriage forms was quite different (minor and uxorilocal marriages were rare while polygynous marriages were more common). Large and complex families were unusually common while adoption was relatively rare. By linking the household and land registers it will be possible to investigate the relationship between relative wealth and differences in demographic performance within and between localities.